1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact to be touched by an electrode provided in a wiring substrate, a semiconductor integrated circuit and the like and an electrical connecting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A contact for electrically connecting electric circuits and the like of opposedly disposed wiring substrates to each other is known in general. Examples of such a contact include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,602 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-152495 (Patent Document 2), for example.
A contact 1 in Patent Document 1 is, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, constituted by two contact pins 2 with the same shape and a coil spring 3.
The contact pin 2 is mainly constituted by a locking claw 4, a locking hole 5, a flange portion 6, and a pin distal end portion 2A. The two locking claws 4 are provided to oppose each other and are supported by flexible supporting rod portions 4A. As a result, the two locking claws 4 are brought close to and separated from each other. The locking hole 5 is a hole in which the locking claws 4 are fitted and is formed in a rectangular shape according to a width of the locking claw 4. As a result, by fitting the two contact pins 2 opposing each other with displacement by 90 degrees, the two locking claws 4 are locked by openings of the locking hole 5, respectively, and they will not drop off. The flange portion 6 is a portion to which the coil spring 3 is brought into contact. By fitting the two contact pins 2 with each other with displacement by 90 degrees in a state inserted into the coil spring 3, respectively, both ends of the coil spring 3 are brought into contact with each flange portion 6, and the contact 1 is assembled. Both end portions of the contact 1 assembled in a state where the two contact pins 2 are fitted with each other are made into the pin distal end portions 2A to be touched by an electrode or the like and electrically connected.
A contact 7 in Patent Document 2 is, as shown in FIG. 4, constituted by a plunger 8 and a spring 9.
The plunger 8 is formed in an elongate plate shape, a wide portion 8A receiving the spring 9 is provided at an upper part thereof, and a terminal portion 8B to be touched by an electrode is formed at an upper part of the wide portion 8A. At a lower part of the wide portion 8A, a core rod portion 8C to be inserted into the spring 9 capable of vertical movement is formed. The spring 9 is formed with an inner diameter such that the core rod portion 8C can be inserted capable of vertical movement. A lower end portion of the spring 9 is converged so as to be touched by an electrode or the like.
There is also a structure as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-317270 (Patent Document 3). A socket for an electric component in Patent Document 3 has a contact member to be in contact with a terminal of an electric component, a substrate conductive member formed by a plate material having conductivity and to be connected to a print circuit substrate, and a coil spring disposed between the contact member and the substrate conductive member and having the both conducted. The contact member and the substrate conductive member are not in contact with each other but connected by the coil spring.